


A Quick Look Into The Minds Of The Three Creepy Dudes With The Really Disturbing Attitudes Toward Androids

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids being used for the wrong purpose, Creepy dudes being creepy dudes, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seriously these guys got some major issues, Sex Toys, You probably shouldn't read this, i think i may have gone a bit too far, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: I guess I was having a really weird day and just decided what the heck? So here's my interpretation of what goes on inside these three sons of bleeps heads. Don't worry I love my Data and will defend him against evil until the end of time.





	A Quick Look Into The Minds Of The Three Creepy Dudes With The Really Disturbing Attitudes Toward Androids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts), [explicitly_fandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_fandroid/gifts).



> You've made it this far but I suggest you turn back. I honestly don't even know where this came from, and it almost makes me sick to think I could produce such filth. But hey it ain't the first time, and sure as hell won't be the last. Although I believe I know two people on here who might actually appreciate my dark talents. Enjoy.

Bruce Maddox would show no mercy. He would slam Data onto his experiment table and strip him of his clothes in mere seconds. He would detach all his limbs to keep him from fighting back, immediately stuffing him full of tools. He would use the biggest one he can find and shove it into his ass, slowly pulling back and forth as he listens to Data's cries for mercy. With his other hand, he would grab Data's cock and pump it hard, going beyond fast one moment and then slowing down to an intolerable speed the next. He would sit back and listen with glee as Data screams for him to stop, and begs him to go faster. He would smile with so much intense joy listening to the android struggle between pain and pleasure, the tool in his ass stretching him from the inside, and Maddox's hand squeezing his cock but never letting it release. He would torture him endlessly, bringing him one step closer to orgasm with every pump and then slowing down or letting go altogether. Data would cry and beg for it to be over, but all that would do is egg Maddox on more, alternating between his own cock and Data's. This would go on for a while before he finally lets Data finish, hot golden come splattering all over his chest and onto Maddox's hands, the tool inside him still working at top speed. Running his lips over Data's sticky chest, Maddox would bite at the little golden nipples and shove his tongue into Data's navel, all the while being rewarded with one adorable gasp after another. When he finally removes the tool from the android's ass he replaces it with a much bigger, much less elegant looking tool and watches as Data shuts his eyes tight and moans from discomfort. But this time he doesn't plan on pleasuring him, he simply leaves the tool stuck inside him while he heads out of the lab and up for bed.

Because Maddox is a vengeful little prick who likes to watch his machines break.

Kivas Fajo would be far more generous. He would lay Data down on his silk purple sheets, preparing himself thoroughly before venturing in. He doesn't want to hurt his lovely toy. He might even remove the collar around Data's neck if he promises him he'll behave. He would trace his fingers gracefully along Data's pale chest until he reaches his cock. He would pump him generously, licking his lips at the luscious sounds Data makes. But before release, Fajo would take his own cock and slowly shove into his doll's ass, beginning a sweet rhythm of one swift thrust after another. He would grin sadisticly listening to the noises of pleasure emanating from Data, still gently squeezing his cock and running his other hand up to his nipples. He would pinch them playfully between his fingers, marveling in the soft smooth _realness_ of Data's skin. He would move his hand up to Data's mouth, and fill it with two fingers which are pleasantly sucked. When he can feel his pet's dick throb underneath his hand, he knows it's time to speed up. He pumps him as hard as he can, only stilling when he feels his own release suddenly hit him. He warns Data not to come until he's told, and the agony of his pulsing cock nearly rips the android apart. But soon Fajo smiles and gives him permission, and with the hot wave of come still rushing into his systems, Data lets out a loud squeal as his own essence comes shooting out onto his chest and face. Fajo licks him dry again, rewarding him with a kiss for being such a good boy.

Because Fajo just wants his toys to have all nice things like he does.

Berlinghoff Rasmussen would just give in to whatever impulse hits him first. He would grab Data by his perfect auburn hair and pin him against the turbolift wall, mashing his lips against the android's until he could feel his own hardness strain against his trousers. Tearing them down, he would lift Data up and wrap his legs around his waist, pulling his pants down just enough to reach his opening. He would shove into Data mercilessly, watching in delight as he closes his eyes and moans softly from the feeling. He would grab the pale golden cock bulging out of his pants and squeeze ever so slightly, taking a moment to lift his hand and lick the honey flavored pre-come from his fingers. He would continue to pound into him until both men violently released their essence, and Rasmussen would drop Data to the floor and fix his trousers just before the turbolift doors open.

Because Rasmussen hasn't been laid in years and just couldn't resist those big honey colored eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I don't know. Every time I watch the episodes with these guys *especially Fajo* I'm just like ○_○ for goodness sake how many weirdo douchebags are out to get Data's golden rod? Well either way hope this mess was worth it.


End file.
